


Proposal

by SamuelJames



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart proposes to Vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Proposal_   
>  _Pairing: Vince Tyler/Stuart Jones_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Stuart proposes to Vince._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Let's get gay married! CommentFic Meme where the prompt was Queer As Folk UK, Stuart/Vince, Stuart is the one to propose._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Stuart walks up behind Vince and puts his arms around him. They're on the first floor looking down at the dancers. Vince spots a past shag of his and several of Stuart's. He rests his hands on Stuart's as the mating display carries on below them and then turns to kiss Stuart.

"See anyone you fancy?"

Stuart nods.

"Let me guess, the guy in the blue shirt near the bar with the dark hair."

"No, had him years ago. God I feel like an old man."

"In gay years we're practically pensioners."

"Thanks, Vince."

Vince turns for another look and grabs Stuart's arm. He points to a tanned guy with spiky hair on the edge of the dancefloor. "He is definitely your type."

"He's alright I suppose."

Vince makes a few more incorrect guesses. Stuart is smirking at him now, it's annoying.

"Come on. There was nothing wrong with Mr Muscles over there."

"Never said there was, only that I didn't want to cop off with him. He'd be good though I bet, look at him move."

The man in question is dancing alone, completely lost in the music and unselfconscious about his movements. As they watch him dance, Stuart slides his hand down Vince's back and gropes his arse. Vince turns to scold him but Stuart shuts him up with a kiss. He steps forward pressing himself against Stuart and slides his hand between them to cup Stuart's cock through his jeans. Stuart pulls away quickly, takes Vince's hand and pulls him towards the stairs.

When they're outside he pushes Vince against the wall and kisses him again. "We're too old for shagging in toilets. Let's go home yeah."

Vince shrugs like this isn't the best idea he's heard all night. Stuart's place isn't very far.

"So, has your taste in men suddenly changed, Stuart?"

"No."

Stuart puts his hand on Vince's thigh as they drive.

"That's it, just no. Keep your hand still unless you want us to crash."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Vince?"

Vince smacks Stuart's hand away when he moves it higher. "Be patient. I'm not dying so you can cop a feel."

Stuart is surprisingly well behaved for the rest of the journey. He looks at Vince and smiles. He's lucky Vince puts up with him sometimes. He's a self-proclaimed bastard, needing to pre-empt what anyone else might say. Without Vince to temper his vicious streak he was in danger of becoming a bitter old queen boasting about his glory days. Vince is the constant in his life, best friend since the age of fourteen. He remembers Vince smiling shyly on that first day and what a thrill it had been to know Vince fancied him. God he'd been awful to him at times and yet Vince has been there for it all, the tentative conversation with Hazel when he was scared to death she'd tell his parents he was gay and a few weeks later when he snogged Warren King and Stuart just had to tell him every little detail. Half the fun of his conquests was in telling Vince and trying to shock him. Vince was there the day Alfie was born and when his nephew forced him to come out to his family. When they pull up outside the house Vince smiles at him softly. Lovely, loyal Vince who knows his faults and loves him all the same. He reaches out and touches Vince's cheek gently.

"You're beautiful, Vince."

"Leave off."

"No you are. Your eyes crinkle when you smile."

"Are you hoping for a shag or selling me anti-wrinkle cream?"

Stuart laughs. "Just take the compliment, Vince. I love your smile, your eyes, your talented tongue and your arse is a thing of beauty."

Vince blushes. "You're not so bad yourself, Stuart."

"Oh I know. I've been telling you that for years. Thing is I should have noticed you more. I enjoyed my shags but you're the only man I can stand to spend any length of time with. You know me better than anyone else and fuck if that isn't scary as hell but you were always there and I was too arrogant or stupid to care. I love you, Vince. I actually really love you."

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?"

"Both or neither. Marry me."

Vince opens his seatbelt and gets out of the car. Stuart quickly follows and walks round the car to stop Vince walking away.

"Move."

"No."

"I'll walk to mum's, it's not far."

"Stay. We need to talk."

Vince tries sidestepping Stuart who drops down on one knee, nearly tripping Vince over.

"April 1st isn't for ages yet."

"Vincent Tyler this isn't a joke. I didn't plan this, it would have been better to not be kneeling in my garden, but I'm serious, Vince. Will you marry me?"

"This better not be a joke, cos if it is."

Stuart shakes his head.

"I can't. What we have now is great and I love you but there'll always be others. We should keep going as we are."

"There hasn't been anyone else in months."

Stuart sees Vince's expression change slightly.

"I guess there hasn't but you wanted to tonight. You fancied someone."

"You, you idiot. It was you. You'd never have guessed yourself but I want you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Vince nods. "Okay. I'll marry you. Oh my God, a wedding. Mum will be thrilled. She'll probably want to take over, we'll need help with invites and flowers and stuff. That Jake from Babylon, Tom's ex, he's a florist."

"Christ, Vince. At least let me up off the ground."

Vince takes Stuart's hand and pulls him up. He wraps his arms around him and kisses him. Stuart tries to walk them towards the door where he almost trips on the step. As Vince unlocks the door they both can't stop smiling. They shut the door rather loudly and Vince pushes Stuart towards the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute. I'll just text my mum."

Stuart takes his phone and puts it back in Vince's pocket. "Sex first. Let it be our news, just for tonight. We can go and tell Hazel in the morning."

Vince is suddenly shy but follows Stuart up the stairs slowly. He lets Stuart undress him and push him onto the bed. When Stuart realises his kiss isn't being returned he stops and looks at Vince. He runs his thumb across Vince's lips and Vince reaches out to touch Stuart's face.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, Vince. I do."

"I've wanted to hear that for so long that I just had to be sure."

"I wouldn't watch Doctor Who for anyone else."

Vince laughs. "We should have a themed wedding."

"No way. Cake, flowers, venue and date are all up for discussion but I want you in a tux looking utterly fuckable and wearing a bowtie for me to undo at the end of the night."

Vince gulps. "That sounds good. Any chance of a wedding night preview?"

Stuart pushes his legs between Vince's and kisses him. He rolls them slightly so Vince is lying on top of him. "Find the lube and I'm all yours, Vince."

Stuart smiles as Vince moves quickly. If he'd had the time to plan properly he'd never have proposed in the garden. Vince returns holding the condoms and lube like prizes.

"Fancy a weekend away? Should have proposed properly."

"All that matters is you did but a trip would be nice. More honeymoon practice."

"I like the way you think."

Stuart pulls Vince down onto the bed.

"Love you, Stuart."

"I love you."


End file.
